Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (Black Dwarf Star)
Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster-Type, Lost Magic, utilized by the students of the Dragon of Destruction, Fragor. Although it has been stated there was more than one, the only student of Fragor revealed so far is his latest apprentice, Luke Gandor. Overview Similarly to other Fire Dragon Slayer Magic styles, this magic uses fire as its element, allowing the user to consume external sources of fire to heal, and increase their power. However this particular style involves heating the air in order to create large explosions, making it incredibly powerful on its own. Due to the explosive nature of the magic, and the title of its original practitioner, rather than saying "Fire Dragon's..." the user instead chants "Destruction Dragon's..." Spells Basic Spells * Destruction Dragon's Roar: '''Luke inhales and blows a large stream of fire from his mouth. The heat of the flames sets off several explosions in the air greatly damaging anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in it. This attack managed to throw back Jason Gaebolg, despite him protecting himself with Black Shield. * '''Destruction Dragon's Bomb Fist: '''Luke coats his fist in fire and punches his opponent, the resulting contact creates an explosion. This attack created a large crater in a mountain when he missed his target of Jason Gaebolg. * '''Destruction Dragon's Mine Field: '''Luke puts his hand, swords, chains, or any medium in the ground filling it with fire. Anyone that steps into the affected area will activate the fire in the ground, making an explosion. However the fire doesn't react to his magical energy, allowing him to walk around freely. * '''Destruction Dragon's Megaton Grenade: '''Luke focuses a great amount of fire in his hands and chucks it at the opponent. The explosion created by this making contact was powerful enough to throw Jason Gaebolg upward in the air, despite him missing. * '''Destruction Dragon's Megaton Fist: 'Luke runs at high speeds and slams both his fist into his opponent. He then unleashes a powerful explosion from both fist. The close proximity the move is to the opponent makes it so that no one gets out unscathed. This spell was powerful enough to almost completely defeat Dead Skull, throwing him a great distance. * '''Destruction Dragon's Incendiary Bullet: '''Luke makes a finger gun and fires a small projectile of fire that explodes on contact. This spell was first used on Hector Link. Advanced Spells * '''Crimson Lotus: Dragon King's Charged Shell: '''One of Luke's most powerful attacks. He charges fire in both hands and mouth and blasts it at his opponent in the shape of artillery shells. The attacks then merge forming one giant shell. This attack was powerful enough to match Jason Gaebolg's 9000mm Black Cannon, creating a large shockwave uprooting trees, cracking boulders, and throwing Alex into a rock, despite him anchoring himself with his shadows. Fragor stated that none of his other students ever mastered this technique. *'Crimson Lotus: Destruction Dragon's Dance: Luke makes several arm movements (or sword swings depending on his medium) in a fluidic motion, like he's dancing. He then launches a dragon shaped column of flames at his opponent, which generates a massive explosion. * '''Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Exploding Dragon's Sword: '''Luke aims with one hand while gathering fire in the other. When he's finished he throws the fire at his opponent which quickly takes the shape of a sword and explode on contact. This spell was powerull enough to greatly burn Dead Skull, despite him using his Withering to eliminate most of the fire. Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic